Ayashi no Odd
by Silverfox893
Summary: Odds been keeping a big secret from everyone and she's about to reavel herself in the most strat forward way REVIEWS NOW OR I DELETE THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Ayashi no Ceres how ever I do own many of the other people. So bite me.

Prologue

Dreams of the past

_"Odd where are you" a woman called."Here I am mommy." A four year old Odd responded." Odd I told you not to wonder around the factory." She said. "Sorry." Said Odd._

_"We're going back to Japan tomorrow for your cousin Aya and Aki sixteenth birthday of course it is next month but, then you'll have time to visit them." She said. "Amethyst, Odd, oh there you are." A man said." "Aurther where are Rod, Even, Luke, and Alice at?" Amethyst asked. "Their outside with France, my sister, and their little girl Aelita." "We're heading to the airport right to the Mikage head house." "You hear that Odd, you get to see grandpa." Auther said. "Then let's go!" Odd jumped...Angels? Grandpa don't do it Aya, look out Aki, Chidore come back, stop no Ceres ahhhh! ..."_ "Odd? Odd wake up! Odd or you'll miss breakfast." A boy yelled. "Ok ok I'm up Ulrich." Odd said. "what no comeback?" Ulrich asked. "I'm not really in the joking mood right now." Odd sighed. 'What was that a dream, or a memory?' Odd thought.

Chapter 1

Odd's big bro

"That impossible Odd." Jeremie said. "That's one strange dream." Yumi laughed. "Yeah it was but, the women and man in my dream were my mom and dad. Maybe..." He was cut off. "Maybe you've been going to Lyoko to much." Ulrich said. "Maybe you need to take a break from going to Lyoko." Aelita said in a worried voice. "No I need to go. With Xana's escape, we need to stick together more then ever." Odd said. "Wow Odd, you sound wise for once." Jeremie said as they laughed.

_meanwhile at the school's office_

"Well everything seems checked mister...?" The women said. "Mikage, Luke Mikage." He said" Ok then, report to first period." she said.

_At Yumi's class_

"Class settle down, we have a new student today. Luke you can come in now." The teacher said as a boy with white hair with a blue spot in the middle (yes like Odd's) entered the room. "Hello my name is Luke Mikage. I'm for Japan and I have three brother's and three sister's. My older sister's name is Alice. My brother Zadana, and sister Xena are twins. And my other sister and two brother's are triplets. My sisters name is Even, one of my brother's name is Rod and I'm sure know my other brother he comes to this school his name is Odd." Luke said.

_'ODD HAS A BROTHERS AND SISTERS!'_ Yumi yelled inside her mind. "Thank you mister Mikage but, wait isn't Odd's last name Della Robbia?" Mrs. Hertz asked. "No, that's just the name of one of my dad's colleagues." Luke said. "Why did you change his last name?" she asked. "I don't know." Luke replied.

"How could you not tell us, we're you friends." Yumi asked. (more like scream) Luke walked up from behind. "He couldn't." Luke said. "Why not?" Yumi asked. "I can't remember." Odd said softly. "What?" Ulrich asked. "I CAN'T REMEMBER, OK ARE YOU HAPPY!" Odd yelled and ran off. "Wait!" Aelita yelled and try to run after but Luke stopped her. "You know, it's painful for him. He's trying to remember but it hurts so much." Luke said. "What's so painful?" Jeremie asked. "Imagine having your own grandfather say he'd wished you had never been born." Luke said.

Just then Jeremie's laptop started beeping. "Guys you know who is attacking again." Jeremie said. "You mean Xana right?" Luke asked. "What, how did you know?" Aelita asked. I read your mind when you weren't looking, I can read mind's." Luke said.

"You mean you used telepathy." Jeremie said. "Well my sister Even is a telekinetic, Odd can see the future, Alice can heal , Rod can create barrier, Xena can control lightning, which isn't always a good thing, and Zadana can run at super speed. We all have powers but Odd doesn't remember." Luke explained as they ran to the factory and to the elevator. "Get in to the scanners." Jeremie said. "Why are you sending them to the old one's France built?" Luke asked. "What are you talking about?" Yumi asked. "My dad built a bunch here about five years ago." Luke said. "You know about Lyoko!" Ulrich asked in shock. "Yeah, and know the pods my dad built will give you your powers you have in Lyoko to use in the real world." Luke said. "Where are they?" Yumi asked. "Right here." He replied walking over and touching the wall beside the ladder, it open to reveal more then twenty scanners that were blue. Ten had the names Odd, Even, Rod, Luke, Alice, Auther, Amethyst, Zadana, Xena and Aelita. "Dad built one for you in case you ever need powers." Luke said walking up to the control panel. "Your father knows me of course. You are his sister, Elana's daughter after all and dad is still taking care of your little sister Sakura. Luke said as Odd walked in. "I have a sister!" Aelita said in shock. "Yeah, she was real sick when she was born. That's why you don't know about her." Luke said. "Look at the bright side, at less we weren't lieing when we said you were Odd's cousin." Yumi said. "Ready?" Luke asked. "Let's go!" Odd said. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone screamed except Luke. "When ...did you...show up." Ulrich said trying to catch his breath. "About five minutes ago. Why?" Odd asked. "Oh never mind that let's go." Yumi said.

End of chapter

So what did you think I'd like to see reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Ayashi no Ceres

Chapter 2

Angel of Lyoko fall's in love and Xana's new target

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Luke, vurtalization! Are you guys there?" Jeremie asked. "Yeah we're all here Jeremie." Yumi said. "Wow so that's you Lyoko form, Luke can you fly with those wings?" Aelita asked. "Of course cus." Luke said. "Activated tower dead ahead." Jeremie said. "Did you really have to use the word "dead" Jeremie?" Ulrich asked. "Aelita get on my back." Luke said. "Ok." She said climbing on his back. "We'll fly to the tower." Luke said as he flew in front of the tower. Aelita went into the tower and deactivated it. "Return to the past now."

"Why did you launch the return to the past? Nothing happen." Yumi asked. "A satellite was about to crash to the factory." Jeremie said just as Luke stood up and started to away. "I'm gonna go get my lun..woah!" He said as he bumped into someone. "huu who are you?" Sissy asked. "Sorry. Here I caught your tray and apparently I also caught a falling angel too, so do I get a wish? He said Holding her in one of his arms and her tray in to other. "Thank uhh... that is to say I... uhh haaaaa haaa Thank you." She said blushing. 'He so cute and sweet.' She thought. "I wish to to know the name of the angel I have caught." He said. "Sissy." she replied still as red as a tomato. _Click_ "What a scoop, new transfer student fall's for principals daughter!" Milly said. "Wow Luke it seems you've had your heart stolen and you've stolen hers in return." Yumi said. "Well Odd aren't you going to say any... huh where's Odd?" Ulrich asked. "He said he was going to the nurses office." Aelita said. "Why?" Jeremie asked. "I asked but he wouldn't say anything." she replied. "I'll check his thought's." Luke said. "NO! It can't be. He starting to remember. But why now of all times." Luke said. "What do you mean?" Sissy asked. "XANA!" He yelled. "He's here and he's going after Odd." We have to stop him." Luke said. "Xana's here now!" Yumi said. "I should have known if the deactivation was way to easy." Jeremie said. "We have to hurry." Luke said. "I'll help too." Sissy said. "Thank you." Luke said.

_Odd_

"My head, it hurts" Odd said. "Hello?" child a voice said. "Who's there?" Odd asked. "Oh come on, you and your pitiful band have been fighting me all this time." he said Grabbing Odd's collar. "Let go! ...ahhh...let go of me!" He gasped. "I think not your going to come with me to Lyoko so say goodnight." Xana said zapping Odd. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ohhhhh!" Sleep in peace while you can child." He said. "Put him down now!" Luke yelled. "So your the new pest around." Xana said. "That's Xana?" Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie asked. "I don't have time for this, but don't worry I'll destroy you all later." Xana said disappearing. "No Odd! "Luke yelled trying to grab him only to fall to the ground. "Why...why take Odd?" Sissy asked. "Good Question why did he take Odd?" Jeremie asked. "Power." A blond and purple haired girl said. "Even why are you here?" Luke asked. "I followed you, sorry I'm late it took a while to get Rod and me enrolled. You know I was wondering why the day's were repeating themselfs now I know." she said.

_Xana's base_

_Odd_

"Where am I, why can't I move?" he asked to no one. "I see your awake child." Xana said. "What did you do to me?" Odd asked. "I paralyzed your body." he said. "What do you want from me?" Odd asked. "The powers you possess." Xana said. "Powers? What powers? I don't understand" Odd said. "Of course you don't, first I have to make you remember everything." he said grabbing his head. (not picking Odd off the ground and holding on to him) "I could say this won't hurt but that would be a lie so go ahead and scream." He said. "No don't I don't want to remember stop... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOOOOOPP PLEASSSE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried and everything went dark.

_The gang(and Sissy)_

"We have to hurry and get to Lyoko!" Jeremie said. "Where's that?" Sissy asked. "We told you to stay at school. It's to dangerous." Ulrich said. "Believe me Sissy can take care of herself." Aelita said As they ran into the elevator. "I can help I know, I can." Sissy said. "I believe in you Sissy." Luke said. "So it finally happened. You've fallen in love." Even said. "I uh..." He started still as red as A tomato. "Don't say it, your face says it all. Don't worry I'll make her a card." Even said. "A card?" Sissy asked. "Yeah it shouldn't take me more then a minute so let's talk about your outfit. It should be some thing functional." Even said. "Uh ok." Sissy said. "To the scanners." Jeremie said.

_a few minute later_

"Ready?" Jeremie asked. "Yeah." They all said. "You Sissy?" He asked. "Yeah, let's go." She said. "Ok transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, transfer Luke, transfer Even, transfer Sissy, vurtalization!" Jeremie said.

_in Lyoko_

"We're all here and, huh guys whats...ahhh! Sissy is is that you?" Aelita asked. "Aelita whats wrong?" Jeremie asked. "Hold on I'll give you a visual." she said. "Ahhhhhhhh Sissy your a ...a." he stammered. "Thief their thief cloths." Even said. (FYI Even is wearing a skimpy black cat outfit ) "Whatever let's go save Odd." Sissy said. "Alright Code SCIPIO." Jeremie said.

_meanwhile_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" Odd cried in his mind voice. 1 you are worthless, 2 your a very smart boy, 3 you are a decedent of Mikage but your so pure, 4 You promise we'll be married right, 5 I'm sorry Odd, 6 you are a foolish old man, _splat_ 7 he has Celeste power were all gonna die. AHHHHHH! gaaaaaaaw, 8 Aky Chidore come back, 9 Help! _flash._ He woke up covered in cold sweat. "what...what happened? I can move ah! my head. what is this place? It looks kinda like Sector 5. Wait this isn't right. I'm not in Lyoko form." Odd said. Thats right. You die here you really die so you have to be careful ok." A women said. "Mom?" Odd asked the white and prism haired women. "Yeah, Xana went to take care of your friends. I believe are you alright." She said. "Mom!" He cried. "Don't come any closer. It has an electric barrier. That's how he kept me here" She said. "I'll shut it down." Odd said running to the machine and typing in the code and hacking the system, it opened. "mom!" He yelled running to her latching on. "Odd I've missed you." She said. "I've missed you too, but we need to get out of here. Now lets go." Odd said.

"What is this place?" Sissy asked. "This is sector 5. Stay close, we'll pro...SLASH...Huh?" Ulrich said and looked behind him to see a Creeper die. "Who's going to protect who." Sissy said catching her blade. "ooookkk, Sorry." He said. "She showed you." Luke said. "Shhhhh someone's coming." Yumi said. "Odd, are you sure this is the right way?" A women said. "Of course. I downloaded the map from Xana's mainframe." Odd said. "Odd?" Even said. "EVEN! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Odd asked to save you baka. Wait why are you in human form?" Even asked. "I really don't know. Maybe a miscellaneous interferences." Odd said. "uhhhhhhhhh what did you say?" Ulrich asked. "He means a number of interferences." Jeremie said. "Jeremie can you materialize us?" Yumi asked. "Yeah but I worried I might have a problem with Odd." He said. "Why?" Sissy asked. "Because I took his human code. Am I correct Jeremie. I see you've brought more friends." Xana said. "Oh look, The Dick head of the century is here." Rod said in a calm voice. _SLAP!_ "Watch your mouth young man!" Amethyst said. "Yes mother." Rod said. "Did you say mother?" Sissy asked. "Yes, she's our mother." The four said. "He's still a dick head." Rod said. _WHACK!_ "Thank you Even." Amethyst said. "No problem, I've been wanting to do that all day." she said. "Uh guys? The matter at hand." Yumi said. "Odd, Aelita go hide. "Even said. "Ok." They said. "No! Then Xana could get you." Amethyst said. "Good point." He said. "Triple Sprite! Sissy take my hand." Luke said flying threw the air throwing her in the air she destroyed them. Remind me not to get Sissy mad." Odd said. "Odd!" Aelita yelled. "I have you now little boy." a woman said holding him tight. "Vera, bring him here." Xana said. "Yes master." she replied. "let go of him right now." Amethyst said. "Now why would I do that. He's so cute." Vera said licking his cheek. "Ewwwwwww!" everyone said. "Odd are you ok?" Even asked frozen. "Excuse me while I throw up!" Odd said losing his lunch. (on Xana's clock) "Hey wait, how can he throw up in Lyoko?" Ulrich asked. "He's real here that's why. If he dies now, he'll die for real." Amethyst said. "I'd rather die then be a tool, Yumi, Ulrich good..bye." He said raising his hand and calling their weapons. "Odd no!" They yelled as they hit Odd and Vera in the chest. "goodbye." He said disappearing. "Noooooooooooooooooooo!" They yelled.

End of chapter

hey don't worry I'll bring him back after all this storys about Odd TNT


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Ayashi no Ceres

Chapter 3

New Powers

"Jeremie, materialize us now hurry." Amethyst said. "materializing now." He said.

_The Factory_

"What are you doing?" Aelita asked. "I'm saving Odd." she said typing. "What, I thought he died." Ulrich said. "If I can gather his data, I can save him." she said. "You can do that?" Jeremie asked. "Yes, oh and can you get me some cloths for him? He won't be wearing any when I bring him back." She said. "I have a pair of blue jeans, a white T-shirt and underwear." Rod said. "Uuhhhhhhh?" They said. "What? They're new." He said. "I've got him." Amethyst said. A tube shot out from the ground with Odd in it. "Oh good, he's all right." Amethyst said as the pod opened. "Is he ok?" Aelita asked. "Yes, he just needs to rest. I'll make you all new cards tomorrow." Even said. "Why? Whats wrong with our old ones?" Yumi asked. "We had to use yours, Ulrich's, Aelita's, Jeremie's , and Odds cards to bring him back."

"Ok get in the scanner, you to Einstein." Even said. "What me?" He asked. "Yes you, now get in before I kick your butt!" She yelled. "Um, Rod is Even the telekinetic one?" Jeremie asked? "Yes now get in there before she gets mad." Rod said.

_Later_

"I feel strange." Ulrich said stumbling out of the scanner. "Thats natural, you now have the abilities that you had in Lyoko." Even said. "They're permanent but drain your energy. Yumi's telekinetic, Ulrich can triplicate and supersprint, Jeremie can levitate, and Aelita can make the ground Move." Even said. "Sissy has agility and super strength." Rod said. "So we're good as soon as Odd wake's up?" Luke asked. "No." Even said. "What? why?" Luke asked. "We need help. I've already contacted Sakura, Somey, Darc and Dad but, we still need at the least Four more people. Thats as low as we can go." Rod said. "I've selected Four people from the school randomly, they are Milly Solovieff, Herve Pichon, William Coacher, and Huh? Who's Luna Alvis?"

"Hey, William is in my class." Yumi said. "Herve's in mine." Ulrich said. "Milly is in Sixth grade." Aelita said. "I've heard of Luna, she's spose to arrive tomorrow." Sissy said. "Why Milly, Herve, William, and this Luna girl." Jeremie asked. "hummm they have bonds with you. William is Ulrich cousin." Rod said. "WHAT!" Ulrich yelled. "Oww. Not so loud, he's from your mother's side. Herve is bonded because he knows Sissy, Milly is bonded Because of the attack of teddyzilla. I don't know about Luna though." Rod said. "Ok then let's ask them here." Amethyst said throwing them collars. "What are these for?" Ulrich asked. "They lets take Lyoko Blue forms in the real world, in case they don't believe you, or if Xana attacks." She said. "But right now we all need some rest. I mean it's ten o'clock at night." she said. "What! Mom and dad are going to kill me!" Yumi said. "My dad to." Sissy said. "Don't worry, I took care of it. That's why I was over there. I told them I was helping you train for the fitness exam that's tomorrow, and that you trained so hard you fell asleep. I told them who I was and that Odd asked for help, and that we'd be there in less then a half an hour." She said as Even,Rod, and Luke drained the tube, dried Odd off and dressed him.

_10:10 P.M. at Yumi's House_

"Ohh! There you are. You must be Amethyst Odd's mother." She said. "Yes I am, and I think she is ready for the exam." Amethyst said. "Thank you for helping Yumi train." A man said. "It was no problem, now get some rest Yumi." She said as she left.

_10:15 P.M. at Sissy's room_

"That was amazing! Strange, but amazing." Sissy said. "Yeah I bet that test will be easy compared to Lyoko. Goodnight." Luke said. "Wait!" Sissy said pulling him to her and kissing him goodnight, going in her room and closing her door. "Wow." Was all Luke could say as he walked up stairs to his room and lied down.

Well what do you think You better Review ...or else : D

To some writer I'm sorry this is hard


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Ayashi no Ceres how ever I do own many of the other people. So bite me

Chapter 4

New Look

Ulrich ...Ulrich it's time to get up. Odd said shaking him. Wow this is a shook your waking me up ...hey what with your hair Ulrich asked looking at Odd's now neck lenth hair. I...I real don't know but I think I like it this way Odd replied standing up. Well I think you should keep the white T-shirt and blue jeans in fact I think I'll change my wear Ulrich said laughing

5 minutue later

"Knock" "Knock" Huh who is it Ulrich asked It's me Sissy are you dressed she asked yeah come in Ulrich said as Sissy came in wear a pink shirt with long sleaves with a curve that started at her sholders and ended at her wrist with a black wrap around with a red rose design on the front, black shorts with a pink wrap around , pink zip flat bottom shoes and her hair up in high pony tail. Wow nice new look Sissy Ulrich said. Do you think Luke will like it Sissy asked moving her bangs out of her face I'm sure he will it's very nice Odd said Thanks She said ( FYI Ulrich is now wearing camo green shorts, a blue T-Shrit gloves with no fingers and a camo vest) Hey guy said a boy in dark blue vest with a light blue T- shirt dark blue jean and blue shoes. Hey who are you oh wait holy crap it's Jeremie Sissy said wow what happened to you

Ulrich asked I don't know I woke up this morning and I could see just find without my glasses He replied Think he looks great don't you Yumi said now wearing a black mid drift ( saw that coming) with a black scarf around her arm Dark blue capres and a blue streck though her hair. Wow did we all change our looks Aileta asked now wearing short blue jean shorts a pink tube top with a jean vest oh and by the why class starts in 5 mintune she said oh yeah we're having the fitness exam all to day ok then let's go Jeremie said


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Ayashi no Ceres

Chapter 5

Fittness test and the big promise

Alright everyone listen up Jim said this fittness exam is required so don't complaining Sissy he said HEY THATS NOT NICE JIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sissy yelled W-wwweee--llll if you're so sure you can go first miss Delmas Jim said Find I will ( I don't want to go into detail so let's just say Sissy passed and we need a new opstical coruse )

ATTENDTION STUDENTS THE FITTNESS EXAM WILL BE HELD TOMORROW

" I Am so sorry I really am Sissy said Its ok I you just gave every one more time to prepare Ulrich said yah uph hey watch where you're going Jeremie said(then looked at the white hair girl with silver streck in her hair wearing and saior mid drift with matching skirt ) Sorry sorry i'm kind of in a hurry bye she said and ran off .

Weird they said togher

"RING" we're later

Class we have a new student today Luna come in and introduce yourself she said Hi i'm Luna Alvis I mean Mikage i'm Odd's wife i look forward to being in school with all of you she said WHAT ???!!!!!! ODDS WIFE Luna dear thats not posable the teacher said well it's only symbolic we're not old enough to be married legally

but I'm still Odd's wife see this lotus neackles is his engagment gift and proof of our promise Luna said Hey sorry I'm late I hu Luna why are you here? Odd asked Odd my husband she said and tackled him Odd what is what she said true Ulrich asked If she said that shes my enttended then it's true

TBC

Sorry i haven't updated in awhile so heres a funny story not mine either

Man Sets His Balls on Fire after Stealing Gas

by Staff

Copyright © material may not be reproduced in any form.

And here we have yet one more stupid criminal. But this one is a real sucker – a gas sucker.

Here's what happened:

Two men decided they wanted to steal some gasoline. You see, they determined that the price of gas was prohibitively expensive, so they believed that it was better to let other people pay for their gas, and then they would just, uh, "borrow" it.

But to "borrow" the gasoline, which was, of course, rightfully theirs, they needed a siphon hose, a gas can, and a car with "their" gas in it.

And just to be real assholes, they decided that they would siphon the gas from a firefighter's car.

Now the good part:

They had no clue how to work the siphon and spilled gas all over their clothes.

Wait, it gets worse:

Half-panicked, one of the men wanted to see how much gas he spilled on himself, so he did what any criminal on crack would do, he took out his lighter – yes, I said LIGHTER, and lit it.

Do I need to continue?

Okay, let's refer back to our "How to Prevent Fires" booklet that we were all given in the third grade. On page 27, rule 3954 reads:

"After smoking crack, you should never siphon gas, but if you do, do not spill it on your balls and then use a lighter to see where the gas is at."

Now, there are many ways to self-castrate, but…

Okay, let me put it another way: Every Christmas this son of a bitch hears the lyric "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire," and he breaks out in tears.

Didn't your mom ever tell you not to roast your nuts?


End file.
